<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Graveyard by SuperPuppies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086756">At the Graveyard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies'>SuperPuppies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merton Was [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Wolf on Campus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Werewolf Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay! Tommy and Merton are back again, this one take place after Merton Was Loved but by no means do you need to have read any of my other Tommy/ Merton stories. I simply reference some characters that are from the previous tales. </p><p>Having moved to their new city Tommy and Merton are looking for a better place to live with some space for Tommy to run free on those full moon nights, plan a wedding, work full time and try and spend some time together. While out with Lydia for work Merton thinks he might have found a place that could be a solution for 2 of those needs. </p><p>This story contains public sex &amp; some slight restraint, so now you know.</p><p>this work is also part of my weekly writing challenge for 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Dawkins &amp; Merton Dingle, Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merton Was [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/296540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Graveyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dialog prompt: “A graveyard is an odd place to meet someone and yet, here you both are.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy glanced down at the directions on his phone again, Merton had messaged him early in the afternoon that he had found a place for him to run during the full moon and the timing couldn’t have been more perfect.  Full moon was tonight and he need to go running to vent somethings, so as soon as he could he could he ran from the stadium and GPS’s Merton’s message.</p><p>When he pulled into a graveyard parking lot, he wasn’t overly surprised, the last part of Merton’s directions had been “on foot” and mostly consisted of a list of names. Merton had been going to a lot of graveyards and cemeteries lately with Lydia for work but still something about this was just weird. Locking the car, Tommy notices the sun was quickly setting so he picked up the pace.</p><p>Cresting a hill, he had to slow down to take a better look at eh fading names on the stones in the growing dark, he was in the old part of the yard and some of the stones where difficult to read even in the daylight. He was supposed to turn left at ‘Jacob McClain, so if he could just find the man. “There you are,” Tommy huffed triumphant and turned. “Merton! this is a bush!” he practically growled finding this was become far to frustrating. His phone buzzed in his hand a new text message flashing onto the screen. ‘Merton: Go through the bush.’ Tommy glared at his phone but pushed his way through the branches, they were surprisingly easy to maneuver through. Stepping out the other side Tommy found himself in a large clearing completely surrounded by the bush he had just come through a mausoleum in about halfway down in the left side and a few head stones here and there but very spacious.</p><p>Merton was sitting on the stone step of the mausoleum, a headlamp around his neck, book on his lap, basket beside him and a grind barely holding back his laughter on his face.  Merton waved at Tommy as the sun disappeared behind the bushes. It wasn’t full night yet but the wolf decided it was close enough. Tommy felt the changes over take him almost phantomlike, he was so fixated on how happy Merton looked. Seeing his mate so content helped elevate the stress of the last few months.</p><p>Merton had been in a great mood since they moved int that shitty little apartment, it was temporary while they looked for a real place and it would do for a little while but Merton had just been a bundle of happiness. He loved his new job and coworkers all a bunch of nerds geeking out about the paranormal with him and he was clearly having a blast planning the wedding. A small part of Tommy was jealous of how well Merton was doing with everything but he couldn’t be mad just because it seemed like Merton had finally hit his stride. </p><p>“Hey Tommy,” Merton stood and kissed Tommy’s cheek. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Oh, you know,” Tommy leaned down and returned the show of affection in kind. “a lot of running and getting yelled at, You?”</p><p>“Crawling around graveyards looking for any sing of graveling. Getting dirty, thinking dirty and planning our first full moon date where we don’t have to hide you in the house of hearse the whole time.”</p><p>“You’ve been a busy boy.”</p><p>“Well you know me, can hardly sit still these days.” Merton glanced at the ground a little embarrassed. Ever since they moved into that shitty little apartment, he had been abuzz with happy, nervous energy. At times he felt like he was bouncing all over the place. “I hope you’re hungry.” He took Tommy’s paw and grabbed the basket with his other hand. “I got your favorite, it’s no Hungry Bucket but Grannis’s Kitchen Shack is supposed to have the best fried chicken in town.”</p><p>Tommy moaned appreciatively as he let Merton lead him down a small stone pathway. “You spoil me.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that; I mean if I wanted to spoil you, I’d learn how to fry chicken myself.”</p><p>“OOH-HH, Merton Chicken!” the idea alone was delicious.</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up,” Merton put down the basket on a blanket he had laid out and motioned for Tommy to sit. “we both know weird things happen I’m in the kitchen.” Merton settled next to Tommy and opened the basket.</p><p>“Yeah but so do delicious things.”</p><p>Merton smiled shyly and handed Tommy a bucket of chicken. He then pulled out a bowl and a fork for himself. He stabbed a diced veg, smiling as he watched Tommy tare into his chicken. “Good?” Tommy just nodded going in for another bite.</p><p>Lydia thought she was going to puke at how cute they were being or at least sound like they were being from her hiding spot. Merton had been acting giddy ever since they got here this afternoon and then she saw his writing out step by step directions to this spot and she decided to get to the bottom of it. Sure, she could have just asked him what was going on but where is the fun in that? So, she followed him, it had quickly become apparent that he was putting together some sort of dinner event but now it turned out to be just a date with Tommy. Nothing juicy like Merton having an affair or something. And sure, a date is a graveyard is weird but Merton is a delightfully weird dude, that’s why she loved him so much already. Alright, alright time to embarrass them, have a good laugh and head home for some dinner herself. Shifting up on to her knees she began a jovial scold. “You know a graveyard is an odd place to meet someone and yet, here you both are.” She finished brushing the dirt from her pants and looked down at them. “Oh my.”</p><p>Merton looked like he couldn’t decide if he was going to pass out or scream, while Tommy seemed genuinely surprised by her presence, oh yes and appeared to be a werewolf. Lydia stepped around the large tomb stone she had been hiding behind to get a better look at Tommy, “Fascinating.” She sank down to her knees in front of him. Tommy watched her but resumed chewing on his chicken. “No wonder you’re such an expert on Werewolves, Merton, you’re marrying one.” Lydia laughed, excitement ringing through the sound.</p><p>Tommy smiled at her in what he hoped read as warm, and tilted the bucket towards her. “Chicken?”</p><p>“Why thank you.” Lydia selected a leg from the bucket and Tommy’s smile brightened. Settling the bucket back to right he reached over and patted Merton’s leg comfortingly.</p><p>“Deep breath, Merton.” He soothed but his eyes never left Lydia.</p><p>She turned to Merton, who’s mouth was moving in staggering frantic, confusion but not making a single sound. He finally pulled in some air and asked quietly. “why are you here?”</p><p>“you were acting weird all day, so I fallowed you.” Lydia shrugged, Merton’s face fell and Tommy out right laughed.</p><p>“You probably thought you were being so cool.”</p><p>“Lydia, please, you can’t tell anyone about him. I promise he’s a good werewolf, a very, very good werewolf.” Merton grabbed her wrist, his voice pleading, his face begging just everything screaming of desperation.</p><p>“Of course, he is. She patted Merton’s hand. “I’m not going to tell anyone about your fiancée.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god!” Merton sank forward resting his head against her hand.</p><p>“You and I are going to talk about this, a lot, like, a lot.” her smile grew and she turned to Tommy. “And I have about a thousand questions.”</p><p>“Can I only answer a few tonight?” Tommy asked biting into another piece of chicken.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Then fire away.”</p><p>Lydia settled more comfortably in front of them, taking her hand back from Merton. “So, are you super-fast?”</p><p>“I’m pretty fast.”</p><p>“Are you super strong?”</p><p>“I’m pretty strong.” Tommy shrugged again.</p><p> Lydia pressed her lips together disappointed. “Okay, so you’re pretty fast and pretty strong, are you smatter?”</p><p>“Nope, that’s what I have Merton for. My sense of smell is usually really good though.”</p><p>“usually? Why only usually?”</p><p>“I didn’t smell you tonight and I should have.”</p><p>“Oh, really, I wonder why you couldn’t?”</p><p>Tommy lean forward, into her and took a lift sniff, more focused now he could easily pick her out of the surroundings. “You smell like warm earth and ink.” Sitting back with a shrug, “You must have just blended into the rest of it.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good.” Lydia frowned and glanced at Merton who was mechanically piking at his salad.</p><p>“It’s pretty nice actually, a lot of women reek of perfume.”</p><p>“Not that, though I’ll take the complement assuming it was one,” Tommy nodded.  “the not being able to smell me.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like you mean any harm.”</p><p>“But that’s just it, what if I did?”</p><p>“I’d smell it on you. People with bad intentions smell different.”</p><p>“What do bad intentions smell like?”</p><p>Tommy tilted his head back as he thought about it. “Kind of bitter.”</p><p>“Huh,” Lydia scratched behind her ear. “what does Merton smell like?”</p><p>Merton glanced up, curious why he had never thought to ask himself. Tommy chewed on a bite of his chicken thoughtfully then leaned over and took a deep inhale of Merton’s neck. Merton bit the inside of his cheek to quite a soft squeak. “Merton smells like candles, hair gel, coconuts, warmth, home and” he sniffed Merton again, his voice dropping a bit. “want.” Merton’s neck and cheeks tinted pink. Tommy leaned in closer and licked behind Merton’s ear. Merton out right shrieked then. “He tastes good too.” Tommy smirked at Lydia, she chuckled.</p><p>“You like to tease him.”</p><p>“Only a little, but yes, there are parts of me that like to see him a little panicked. You can’t tell me that wasn’t adorable, just look at him.” They both turned to Merton. “Cheeks flushed, panting like he just ran three miles, smelling like a sex god and all I did was lick him a little.” Tommy turned back to Lydia. “Something I’ve done a hundred times before.”</p><p>“Not in front of people!” Merton gasped out in defense.</p><p>“Only ‘cause I didn’t want to share you, oh and you didn’t let me tell anyone we were dating.”</p><p>“But now you do?” Merton asked sinking back in on himself.</p><p>“I thought she might appreciate it.” Tommy shrugged.</p><p>“Oh,” Merton looked down at the salad on his knees and told himself not to over think, it probably wasn’t what it sounded like.</p><p>Tommy frowned and gave Lydia an apologetic smile, taking Merton’s salad off his knees. He wasn’t surprised by the lack of reaction; Merton had a tendency to lose track of his surroundings when he sank into a doubt spiral. “He’s still not good about other people knowing… things.” Lydia nodded her understanding, in their short amount of time together she had very quickly learned that Merton was a sensitive soul. Tommy took Merton’s hands, “Merton. Tommy to Merton, come in Merton.” Merton glanced up at Tommy, broken eyes not really seeing as his heads whirled wildly. “Don’t do that, Merton.”</p><p>“What?” Merton asked, knowing he should be responding but not really listening. Tommy pulled Merton toward him, forcing him up onto his knees fumbling before he landed against Tommy’s chest. “What are you” Tommy pulled him in to a tender, deep kiss.</p><p>Merton let himself sink into it, shifting about so his legs were more comfortable and he ended up on Tommy’s lap. His arms wrapped around Tommy’s neck, his hands digging into fur and shirt alike.</p><p>“No wondering off without me, remember.” Tommy chastised lightly, pulling away.</p><p>“Sorry,” Merton whimpered leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>Lydia cleared her throat loudly. “Still right here.” Tommy smiled as Merton shot his eyes over his shoulder but not willing to turn his head. “So, we should do lunch this week.” Tommy wrapped his arms around Merton’s waist and put his chin on Merton’s shoulder. “I still have questions, but it’s getting late and I haven’t had dinner. So, I’ll call you.”</p><p>“Okay, sounds good.” Tommy smiled brightly at her as she stood and brushed off her knees.</p><p>“Alright, well then, you boys have fun.”</p><p>Tommy smirked as he watched her get her bearings, Merton dropped his head to Tommy’s shoulder, his face bright red. This was so embarrassing, how was it Tommy made him forget about other people, especially his boss!</p><p>“Be at the office by ten thirty, Merton.” Lydia said ducking into one of the bushes.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Merton barely managed to squeak out. They heard her push through to the other side and start down the path toward the car park.</p><p>“That wasn’t so bad.” Tommy chuckled.</p><p>“I can never go to the office again.” Merton moaned sinking down on to Tommy even farther.</p><p>“Awe, don’t say that, you’ll make Lydia sad.”</p><p>“So embarrassing.”</p><p>“No, embarrassing would have been if I’d stripped you down the minute, I laid eyes on you and she was stuck in her hiding spot listening slash watching us as I went down on you or more.” Merton whimpered pathetically against Tommy’s shoulder. “What if I had knotted you,” Merton wiggled against Tommy, just the idea of knotting got him horny beyond reason. “and then she thought it was safe, came out of her hidey hole and saw us. You probably would have passed out from embarrassment. Then there we would be, you unconscious, locked onto my dick as I tried to explain to your boss that I’m a good werewolf. What would that have gotten us?”</p><p>“Me locked on your dick.” Merton groaned desperately in Tommy’s ear. He wasn’t going to say this but that was what he had been after the whole time he was planning thing date night thing of theirs.</p><p>“And a whole mess of trouble, whereas now, we have lunch date with our friend and a chance to get you locked in place.” Tommy lifted Merton’s chin giving him a wink before kissing him, pulling him in tighter.</p><p>“Behind in the dirt.” Merton groaned against Tommy’s lips.</p><p>“Wha” Tommy began but Merton pulled his shirt over his head.</p><p>“Take me from behind, face down in the dirt. Knot me.”</p><p>“So, we’re just gonna get right into it then.”</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>Tommy smirked darkly, pushed Merton from his lap and shifted on to his own knees.  Kneeling over him, Tommy rolled Merton on to his stomach and lifted his hips. Once he was sure Merton had his knees under him, Tommy popped the button on Merton’s pants and yanked them down. Merton rocked with the force of it and smiled to himself.</p><p>Tommy ran his paws over the globes of Merton’s ass. Spreading them he found a small purple ring protruding from Merton’s slicked up hole. Tommy let out a hungry growl. “Such a bad boy, how long has this been inside you?” Tommy flicked the purple ring. Merton whimpered and wiggled hips. Tommy ran a paw down Merton’s spine, pushing up the back of his shirt. “Answer me.” He spanked the right side of Merton’s ass.</p><p>Merton yelped, feeling Tommy’s hand disappear for the next blow he stumbled out an answer. “Just after I texted you.”</p><p>“That’s pushing three hours.” Tommy chuckled. “You let me chit chat with your boss while this was inside you? Bad, bad, Merton.” Tommy looped his finger through the ring and began to pull. Merton tried to straighten up but Tommy pressed his shoulders down to the ground. Tommy watched Merton hole expanded to release the varying sized bumps of the butt plug. With only the last bump left Tommy paused to open his own pants, that out of the way he remover the last of the plug and smirked at the small trickle of lube dripping from Merton. Such a good boy, so well prepared.</p><p>Dropping the plug Tommy caught some of the lube in his paw and smeared it over his dick. Tommy rubbed himself over Merton’s twitching hole. Merton whimpered needy, rocking back against him. With the embarrassment completely forgotten Merton smelled like sex on a stick and Tommy wasn’t going to waist that. Tommy tightened his grip on Merton’s hips. In one smooth, slow push he eased into Merton, a possessive growl rolling his throat as he did. Merton melted around him, a desperate keening moan leaking out of him.</p><p>Fully sheathed in Merton, Tommy’s hips made a sharp shallow thrust. He smirked as Merton scratched into grass. He snapped his hips forward again, before settling on a mild pace. “Harder!” Merton snapped pushing back to meet his thrusts.</p><p>Tommy grabbed Merton’s shirt pulling him up against his chest then out of the shirt entirely. His hips picking up force and speed. He licked from Merton’s left shoulder to the back of his left ear, loving the shivers and whimpers the pulled from Merton. “What was that,” he ground his hips into Merton. Merton’s hands scratched down his sides desperate for as much contact as he could get. “I think I missed it.”</p><p>“Fuck me! Show me who I belong too. Make me your Bitch.” Tommy frowned. “carve it in to me. Knot me, God, Knot me!”</p><p>Tommy covered Merton’s mouth. Okay Merton wanted him rough, he could play rough. He would have to have a talk about that ‘bitch’ thing later preferably fallowed by some papering and spooning. Tommy picked up Merton’s shirt and used it to tie his hands behind his back, then pushed him down. “use me.” Merton moaned into the grass.</p><p>Well that’s gonna get added to the discussion. Tommy frowned again pressing Merton’s face into the ground “Shut up.” and began to fuck Merton with seemingly no regarded for Merton at all.  His movements fast, hard and violent.</p><p>Merton lost himself in it, tears welling and falling down his cheeks as twigs in the grass scratched against his face. He rocked back against Tommy, groans and moans, of encouragement spilling out off him. Tommy clamped a hand over Merton’s mouth again a frustrated growl curling in the air around them.  “Shut up.”  Tommy growled and slammed into him, Merton bit down on Tommy’s fingers. “AH, no biting!” Tommy’s vice tilted back up to its usual octave as he pulled his hand free shaking the spit from it. Ge-bus what was wrong with Merton tonight?</p><p>Tommy tightened his claws around Merton’s hips, just shy of breaking the skin. He wanted to run his hands over that beautiful skin but too much touching ruined it for Merton when he was like this. Though not touch just wasn’t an option for Tommy. Merton didn’t seem to have to much of a problem with the spanking earlier. He needed to make Merton come, was it bad that he was getting tired? No, he’s been running around all day. So, he could be tired, Right? Yeah, yeah, he could be tired. Okay so how to make Merton come? On, one of these nights he needed to come and knot Merton. Alright what was surefire way to make himself come? Merton screaming or begging his name. That’s not likely with Merton in this mood. Merton babbling incoherently while he went down on him. Well that would help with the coming but not with the knotting, probably not the best plan. Chained to a wall Merton, no, very few walls and no chains.</p><p>“No, no.” Merton cried into the grass, Tommy slowed even more and stretched over Merton’s back.  “No, Tommy, don’t...” Tommy lifted Merton’s face out of the grass turning him to get a better look. Merton’s cheeks were tear streaked and flushed his mouth gasping open eyes half glazed. “don’t stop.” Tommy felt himself grow harder, Merton groaned pressing back against him, his bound hands scratching against Tommy’s stomach. Damn it, Merton! “Don’t stop, Tommy… Tommy!”</p><p>Oh no, Tommy wrapped his left arm around Merton’s chest, using his right for leverage against the groaned. “So, dangerous.” He growled in Merton’s ear, letting the wolves instices over take him. Merton screamed in what he hopped was bliss because there was no stopping him now.</p><p>When Merton screamed again Tommy clamped a paw over his mouth with a warning growl. Merton shuttered beneath him, and that was the final push. With a howl Tommy exploded into Merton, the base of his cock expanding, locking the two men together while his seed pumped into Merton.</p><p>A scream ripped from Merton’s chest as the heat from Tommy’s ejaculate, pressure from Tommy’s knot expanding inside him and Tommy’s hand clamping tighter over his mouth pushed him over the presuppose. His back arched, his eyelids fluttered as his whole body twitched. His knees gave out under him and he and Tommy collapsed to the ground. They lay there panting, neither one sure they could move.</p><p>Tommy took his hand from Merton’s mouth and licked behind Merton’s ear. That was the taste of blissed out satisfaction he liked to find on Merton. “Good boy.” He rumbled in Merton’s ear, pulling back just enough to untie Merton’s hands. Wrapping his arms around Merton. “We have to get out of that shitty apartment, with its paper thin walls. So, I can destroy you somewhere more comfortable.”</p><p>“Agreed, but this was nice too.” Merton curled and uncurled his fists making sure blood flow was as it should be. He turned his head to look at Tommy, bringing up his right hand to cradled the back of Tommy’s head. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Anything for you,” Tommy rested his forehead against Merton’s “With maybe a few minor notes.” Merton chuckled pulling him down for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>